


Bites When It Pleases

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Waiters & Waitresses, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Sandrya short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallFreak7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFreak7/gifts), [Dgrsenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgrsenn/gifts), [PrettyPrairie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrairie/gifts), [Foxyhunter99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyhunter99/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. You’ll pry this sweater out of my cold, dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is. || for TallFreak7
  3. 'The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out', 'Do you know how to start a fire? Because I think we need one', and 'Whiskey makes everything better' || for Dgrsenn
  4. Driving the scenic route || for PrettyPrairie
  5. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful, Huddling for warmth during a blizzard || for Dgrsenn
  6. You're shoveling the walk next door, and you slip and fall on your ass. You think no one saw, except you hear my stifled laughter || for dgrsenn
  7. Servers forced to work the night before the holiday at a twenty-four-hour diner, and there is absolutely no one coming in, how do you want to pass the time? || for Foxyhunter99
  8. I said, "Do you want a hot toddy, not a hot ti-- you know what? Shut up." || for PrettyPrairie




	2. You’ll pry this sweater out of my cold, dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is. || for TallFreak7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Established Relationship, Fluff

Arya collapsed on the sofa beside Sandor. She wasn’t prone to dramatic fits, so he had to assume her display meant she’d had a terrible day at work.  
  
She simply grumbled when he asked her, rolling over to sprawl her entire body across his. It was almost comical, given their size difference. Her cheek was smooshed against his chest, however, and so he was expecting the next words she uttered.  
  
More like groused, but it was all the same, he supposed.  
  
“Ugh! I hate this jumper.”  
  
“I know,” he replied with a chuckle. “But I don’t, and it’s my ass wearing it, so I don’t suppose it should matter much to you, now should it?”  
  
“It’s your _torso_ wearing it,” she corrected him. “And it’s my cheek smushed against your torso, so I do have an opinion. Asshole.”  
  
His shoulders shook with laughter, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her fast to his side. “Maybe you shouldn’t smash your dear little face against my horrible jumper.”  
  
“Aye, maybe I shouldn’t,” Arya made as if to push away from him, but apparently thought better of it and stayed put, draping her arm around his torso and his wretched jumper at once. “But I’m already here.”  
  
“Laziness makes the heart grow fonder, does it not?” Sandor mused. That earned him a half-hearted smack. But she was staying put, so it might have even been quarter-hearted.  
  



	3. 'The smell of burning leaves makes me want to make out', 'Do you know how to start a fire? Because I think we need one', and 'Whiskey makes everything better' || for Dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Camping, Established Relationship, Kissing

Sandor hefted the tent equipment off his shoulder and onto the bare ground. He nodded towards the center of the campsite, where a few logs and a large rock were situated around a circle of smaller rocks. “Do you know how to start a fire? Because I think we need one.” 

“Do I know how to start a fire?” Arya mimicked in a tone as far away from Sandor’s rich baritone as was humanly possible. “Of course I do. You taught me.” 

She had one crackling in no time, using the dried leaves for kindling and a bit of the cured firewood they’d brought along, but she couldn’t say the same for the state of the tent. It appeared as if the last person to use said tent (likely Robb) had lost some of the stakes in the ensuing cleanup. (This stank of Robb’s handiwork.) That, _and_ Sandor had hit his thumb twice with the hammer staking the other three corners before he realized that the fourth was lost. (Arya was definitely going to blame Robb for all ensuing carnage). 

Sandor swore loudly and tossed the whole lot: the canvas, the tarp, the stakes, and the poles. He threw them aside in a heap and plopped down in front of Arya’s fire. 

She brought over the bottle she’d been saving for after dark and uncapped it, passing it to Sandor with a smirk. “Here. Whiskey will make it better.” 

“I doubt that. Unless you mind sleeping under the stars,” he replied gruffly, but took the bottle and swigged from it before handing it back. 

“Why not sleep under the stars?” Arya wondered aloud. 

“Because it’s fucking cold,” Sandor retorted. 

Arya took a sip from the bottle and recapped it, leaning over to cuddle against his side. “Lots of ways to keep warm…” 

If he reacted to that, she didn’t know, because it would have happened over her head, but he didn’t pull away to start a second futile attempt to raise the tent, so she assumed it was likely a good thing. 

“You don’t say,” he murmured, his voice dropping impossibly low in the process. 

“Mmhmm. Plus, I love the smell of burning leaves. Makes me want to make out.” 

“I’d be a fool not to take advantage of that.” 

Arya stood and swiftly straddled his lap. “I believe in this position, it’d be me taking advantage,” she teased. 


	4. Driving the scenic route || for PrettyPrairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Established Relationship, Banter

When she punched the gas, Sandor’s stomach felt like it wasn’t in his abdomen any longer, rolling in the light snow that was dusting the road they left behind. Winterfell was still miles away, and he was starting to regret agreeing to allow Arya to drive the rest of the way there. 

True, she needed to get her nerves worked out before they arrived at her parents’ place, but Sandor also didn’t really need to lose his lunch along the way. 

Fucking hell, he’d gotten soft, hadn’t he? 

_No_ , he stubbornly argued with himself. He just wasn’t used to these northern roads. The snow was the problem, not Arya’s driving. 

“Why don’t you let me drive?” he asked, reaching over to place his hand over hers on the gearshift. “We could take a longer route? The scenic route? Stop and let you kick some trees on the way?” 

Arya smirked and downshifted. “My driving’s scaring you, is it? I’ll slow it down for ya.” 

“I’m not scared of shit,” he countered. “Just thought we could do with a longer drive. More time to gather our thoughts. Figure out what you’re gonna tell your parents about us.” 

“I’m telling them we’re shacking up in King’s Landing. There. That’s done.” She put on her blinker and pulled over regardless, flashing the caution lights while they switched seats. 

She was smirking at him as he adjusted the seat so his legs would fit, fastened his seatbelt, fiddled with the mirror. 

“What?” he asked, leveling a blank stare back at her. 

“Every route to Winterfell’s the longer route. The scenic route. So if you want to ‘take in the scenery’ before dark, we’d better get a move on.” 

“Fine,” he said, shifting into gear and pulling back out on the road. They’d get there when they got there. 

Fuck, he _had_ gotten soft. 

Only slightly, though. 


	5. Makeout sesh in front of the fire, but someone is being a tad too respectful, Huddling for warmth during a blizzard || for Dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Established Relationship, Huddling for Warmth, Kissing

“That’s as good as it’s gonna get,” Sandor said, closing the door to the pot-belly stove. “Got the fire blazing.” 

Arya tugged the throw blanket up a bit higher, tucking it under her chin in response. The fire might be roaring, but it didn’t get rid of the chill in the air. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Sandor said with a sniff. “All that big talk about being from the north and you can’t make it ten minutes into a blizzard without whining.” 

“Not whining,” Arya retorted. “Just because I got smart instead of boastful doesn’t mean shit. But you know… we would _both_ benefit from being under this blanket. Shared body heat. Or something like that.” 

“Something like that,” he repeated back to her, smirking as he tugged at the edge of the blanket and slipped underneath, hauling her small frame a bit closer. She immediately let her head drop to his shoulder, nose nuzzling his throat as he got comfortable. 

Once he’d stopped moving, and his feet were propped on the coffee table, she shifted in his lap a little more, allowing her lips the freedom to reach his jaw if she wished. And Arya did wish. She peppered soft kisses up the line of his jaw, pausing to blow in his ear. 

He chuckled and turned, catching her mouth in a hot kiss. Not just hot in the sense that it made her blood thrum with heat and arousal, but hot in the most literal way as well. His breath was warm, and his hands were as well, smoothing over her belly and down her thigh. He stopped just short of anywhere interesting, however. So Arya huffed angrily in his face, a high, whiney sound resonating from her throat. 

Sandor’s chuckle grew into a laugh. “ _Now_ you’re whining.” 

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot. And don’t stop,” she commanded. 

Apparently, he wasn’t in the business of denying her, so this time, he didn’t. 


	6. You're shoveling the walk next door, and you slip and fall on your ass. You think no one saw, except you hear my stifled laughter || for dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Neighbors AU, Friends with Benefits

Sandor didn’t like snow. In fact, he hated it. 

And he hated one thing more than the snow. That was shoveling a snowy walk. He was enough of an adult to know that it was better to keep up with the task, rather than carefully sneaking out your side door and around to where your car was parked under a tree until the snow had piled up so much that it took several hours to dig yourself out. 

He knew that, objectively. 

It didn’t mean he could force himself to do something he hated, though. 

Which was why he found himself out here in four below temperatures, bundled up to his fucking gills, and shoveling his front walk that was under at least two feet of snow. 

He took a step forward, his foot sliding on some unseen ice under the thick layer of snow and promptly became the sole performer of a dance he didn’t have a chance to name before he fell on his arse in the middle of his yard, his shovel across his lap. 

He coughed, staring at his splayed legs and thanking the gods that he hadn’t cracked his idiot skull open all over his front yard. Also thanking them belatedly that no one seemed to see the blunder. 

Until a high-pitched guffaw caught his attention over the wind and his own blood rushing through his head. He glanced over next door, at Arya Stark. His neighbor and sometimes date. If dates came over for a fuck and breakfast, leaving with a strip of bacon between their teeth and coffee in his favorite mug to duck back next door. If that’s what dates were, then Arya was his date. 

Sometimes. 

But right now, she was laughing at him falling arse over elbows. 

“Laugh it up,” he called. 

“I will,” she replied. 

Grumbling, he pulled himself to his feet. 

“Oi. When you’re finished, you wanna do mine?” 

“You wanna suck my dick?” he called back, realizing belatedly that they had neighbors. Who could possibly hear the obscenities he was shouting at the beloved member of the neighborhood who always brought meals to the shut-ins and reminded people to put out their bins. 

“You wanna suck mine?” she responded without missing a beat. 

“You ain’t got a dick,” he replied. 

“You’d be the expert in that area,” Arya laughed. “Wanna come do mine?” 

He turned to face her, realizing that her walk was already clear. She was yanking his chain to get him to come running. It was fucking working, that was the sad thing. 

“After I finish up here?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she laughed. 

“I guess I could head over.” 

“Bring your bruised arse. Bruised or not, I still fancy it.” 

Sandor would never admit to smiling while he shoveled the walk. But he did. 


	7. Servers forced to work the night before the holiday at a twenty-four-hour diner, and there is absolutely no one coming in, how do you want to pass the time? || for Foxyhunter99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Restaurant AU, Waiters & Waitresses

“Best five out of eight?” Sandor asked, reaching for his coffee creamer packet and readying it. 

“I told you, I figured out the timing. You’ll never beat me,” Arya replied, readying hers anyway. “But if you’re up for losing more of your tips, let’s go, Clegane. 

“You are aware that you bet tips we earn today?” he asked, beginning to flip his container only to have it fall on its side twice. “And we’ve had no customers, so you’re shit outta luck.” 

She snorted. “I’ve got bragging rights. That’s all I need.” 

“What good’s bragging rights when you’re engaging in coffee creamer flipping instead of spending time with your family on the Feast of the Father, eh?” He smirked as he got his to flip completely around once. 

“Family time can be overrated. Especially when I see them all the damn time anyway,” she replied. “And that’s ten.” She held out her hand and Sandor shook it begrudgingly. “You want to do this one more time, or admit defeat?” 

“I concede. You’re a much better cream flipper than I ever could hope to be,” Sandor deadpanned. 

“Good. Now, if you’re not doing anything, I’d like to take you out for a drink after the end of our shifts.” 

“But you won, shouldn’t I be taking you out?” 

“I’ll let you get it next time,” she replied with a wink, turning and leaving him to go wipe down the tables for the millionth time. 


	8. I said, "Do you want a hot toddy, not a hot ti-- you know what? Shut up." || for PrettyPrairie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Established Relationship

Sandor could barely speak, he was laughing so hard. “I mean, I’m not going to say no to that,” he guffawed. 

“You know damn well what I meant,” Arya simpered, trying hard to not start laughing herself. “Would I ever offer that to you in those words anyway?” 

“A man can wish,” he spat, trying to stop laughing and being wholly unsuccessful in the endeavor. 

“Fine, I’m going to have one for myself,” she said haughtily, her cheeks still blazing. 

“Are you now?” he asked. 

No matter what the reason, Arya knew the laughter did him good, so she didn’t reply to what was quite clearly a way to trap her into another vocal slipup. 

“Yup,” she smirked. “I’ll tell you all about it, but you can’t watch.” 

“That’s not very fair of you.” 

“Never pretended to be into all that fairness,” she reminded him. “And you bloody well know I meant toddy, not titty.” 

He collapsed into more laughter. Some of which sounded as if it might have been painful if he wasn’t so full to bursting with glee. 


End file.
